1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image displaying systems, and more particularly, to an image displaying systems with a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, there exist many types of input devices to perform computer operations. The operations generally correspond to moving a cursor and/or making selections on a display screen. For example, the input devices may include buttons or keys, a mouse, trackballs, touch pads, joy sticks, touch screens and the like. Touch screens, in particular, are becoming increasingly popular because of their ease of use and operational versatility, as well as increasing affordability. Touch screens allow a user to make selections and move a cursor by simply touching the display screen via a finger or stylus. In general, the touch screen recognizes being touched and the position of the touched area on the display screen and the computer system interprets the touch and thereafter performs an action based on the touched event.
Touch screens typically include a touch panel, a controller and a software driver. The touch panel is a clear panel with a touch sensitive surface. The touch panel is positioned in front of a display screen so that the touch sensitive surface covers the viewable area of the display screen. The touch panel registers touch events and sends these signals to the controller. The controller processes the signals and sends the data to the computer system. Next, the software driver translates the touched events into computer events.
However, by mounting a touch panel to the front of a display panel to implement touch screen functions, thickness and volume of the touch screen is increased.